This Little Piggy
by sinner316
Summary: Part 11 of the Carnal Pleasures series. When Sebastian is away, Clary finds time to play. Her next victim is none other than Simon Lewis. Poor Simon doesn't hold a candle to Clary's other playmates, but if being a Shadowhunter has taught her one thing- its how to be resourceful...at Simon's expense of course. Leave feedback! I don't own anything! Happy reading!


This Little Piggy

While Sebastian was away, Clary was allowed to play. She had chosen carefully her next toy and thought she had struck gold. In her chair sat Simon Lewis, former best friend and admirer from far away. He was gagged and bound by a levy system Sebastian had made for her pleasure room which allowed her to manhandle any one in it's grasp.

Clary stood naked in front of Simon forcing him to look upon her naturally small curves and smooth skin, a small smile forming on her lips. She admired his own youthful appearance. The vampirism giving him a well-toned abdomen and sharper features in the face that made him look like a man. She asked the guards to place a second rag on top of "Little Simon" so that when she finally unmasked her new toy, she would be surprised.

"Simon Lewis," she said walking slowly towards Simon, her small grin turning mischievous, "I have missed you so much." Fluidly, she straddled Simon in his chair, each milky white leg resting on either side of the chair and slowly slid herself down on his lap. She placed her hands on his muscled chest and began to grind herself against him. "Please tell me you've missed me, my Simon."

When Simon looked away in hurt and disgust, Clary saw red. She grabbed him by the jaw, her hand barely big enough to cup it, and forced him to look at her. "Isn't this what you always wanted, Simon?" she asked, her mouth so close he could feel her hot breath wash over his face. She trailed her tongue from the corner of his jaw to the side of his ear before whispering, "Do you feel my hot pussy so close to your cock?" She began to undulate her hips again searching blindly for his penis as she stared into his watering eyes, but, to her fascinated surprise, she found nothing. She chuckled, "Somebody is awfully shy." Scooting herself back across his legs so she could get her arms in between them, she picked up the piece of cloth cloaking his member and stifled a hard laugh.

Uncloaked, Simon's penis was very small in stature and leaned a little to the right. Due to his Jewish heritage, Simon was also not circumcised, which Clary found very amusing and a little intrigued. She pulled back his foreskin so she could see the head of his penis. Simon's hips bucked at the intimate contact, but Clary's deceptively strong legs kept her upright on his lap. She firmly placed her hand on his abdomen and demanded he stay still.

Turning her attention back to his groin, Clary ran the tip of her thumb across the tip and watched as the whole shaft shivered under her touch. Smiling, Clary replaced the foreskin around the head of the penis and sat back, her hands placed lightly on her own thighs.

Struck by the humor of it all, Clary giggled at the little nub sticking out from between Simon's thighs. If she had known that this was all Simon had to offer her when they were dating, she would have laughed him right out of her bed. Compared to Sebastian and Liam's cocks, which suddenly Clary began to miss very much, Simon's was definitely unremarkable.

Seeing Simon cower in embarrassment, Clary through her hands on her hips and began to explain herself.

"I mean, come on, Simon. It's so tiny, it's not much bigger than my little pinky finger," she laughed as she brought her hand between their faces and wiggled her smallest finger. "It'd almost be endearing if it wasn't so pathetic," she wrapped her hand around his shaft and squeezed causing Simon to tear up in pain. "How am I supposed to play with it if it can't even fuck me right, Simon?" In her frustration she gave the tip of his penis a flick with her finger causing Simon to gasp in pain. Clary smiled, deciding that a little pleasure was better than no pleasure, and flicked him again. After all, Sebastian had taught her that pain and pleasure were one in the same. She wrapped her left hand around his throat, forcing it back while she took the penis between her fingers and pinched hard. The strained squeals emanating from his mouth made shivers of pleasure run down her spine.

Simon whimpered against his gag pleading with his tear stained eyes for Clary to stop her torment. Simon looked, really looked into his "once upon a time" best friend. He mourned for her like he had truly lost her. In a way, he had really lost her. He knew that this Clary wasn't his best friend any more; the Clary that was in front of him now was Sebastian's product. Sebastian had turned her into something cruel, something inhuman, something… unmentionable.

Clary looked into Simon's watery eyes and pouted her lips, "Aww, poor wittle Simon." She cupped his head on both sides, gently, with his petite hands. "Do not cry. I still want to play," she said caressing his face with her palms, gazing into his slightly fearful eyes. "I have so many toys I want to share with you, Simon," she grinned, "Isn't it so exciting?" She pressed Simon's head to her chest so his face was nuzzled against her pert breasts. She ran her hands through his hair and brought her lips to his forehead giving him a small peck. "It's playtime, Simon Lewis."

She climbed off Sebastian's lap and headed towards the armoire Sebastian had loaded with delicious toys to play with. She ran her hands over the smooth leather whips and smiled remembering all the times Sebastian had struck her for being naughty during one of their play times.

She looked through the shelving for something to play, bypassing the butt plugs, nipple clamps, and ball stretchers for now, promising herself that she would have to try all of them later. When she spotted the prostate vibrator, she new she had found Simon's first big boy toy. She quickly grabbed it and the double penetration, strap on penis that was lying beside it and returned to where Simon still sat in the chair. Clary was bouncing with excitement. Sebastian had never used these toys before because he usually did the penetrating. He said that penetration was a mark of dominance, an act that showed the sex slave who had the power and authority.

Waving her toys in front of his face, she soaked in the terror that ran across his facial feature. He began to stir in his chair and yank at his bonds, but the levy system held strong as Sebastian had promised.

" Do you squeal, Simon Lewis?" Clary asked as she ran the wand down the side of his face, "Will you squeal like a little piggy for me when I fuck you with my toys?" Her grin showed the shockingly, white teeth behind her lips, but Simon knew her soul was a black as night. Moving to strap on her double penetration penis strap, she made sure Simon had an unobstructed view of her penetrating herself with her end of the dildo. When she was pleased with it's position within her, she thrust her hips out so Simon had to look at it and grabbed his end of the dildo in her hand, "This is what a real penis should look like," she said teasingly stroking the silicone dildo, watching as Simon's eyes dilated in lust against his will. She slid her disappointed eyes towards his naked groin and snickered, "Not like your little oinker there."

Her eyes springing to life with renewed excitement, she used Sebastian's levy system to hoist Simon into a standing position. His naked body was trembling with fear and Clary soaked it up deliciously. She slowly walked around her little piggy basking in the small squeals of fright escaping his gagged mouth. She trailed her hands around his torso as she came to a stop directly behind him. Where Simon had not been gifted in the penis section, he certainly did have a cute ass Clary concluded. His ass cheeks were youthful in their firmness and softeness of his skin, she added as she slid her hands across his ass. She massaged his cheeks in circular motions, loosening his tense muscle under her ministrations.

Feeling his tension waning, she was able to spread his cheeks wide enough to take a peak at his anus. This whole was untouched, not to her surprise, and would be perfect for allowing him to feel every painful penetration. She couldn't wait. She remembered her first anal penetration and felt the beginning wetness slick the path in between her legs. She wished Liam was here to witness her anally play with her little piggy. Shaking off her slight pout, she once again returned her attention to her playtime with her best friend.

She applied some water based lube to one of her fingers and slid it gently into Simon's anus letting her finger slide in until only her knuckle was visible. Simon squealed tensing all his muscles against the intrusion. Laughing against his pain, Clary slapped his ass and held his cheek in a firm grip.

"Yes, squeal my little piggy, squeal!" she continued to laugh as she worked the lube around his anus. She slipped her fingers out of his butt and began lathering up the penis firmly nuzzled against her groin. She set the tip of the penis against his ass and whispered, "I hope you like it from behind, little piggy, because its time to get fucked."

With that last statement, she penetrated Simon from behind gripping his hips in her small hands for better control while she took him hard. Simon cried and yelled against Clary's thrusts, but the bonds kept him in his place, trapped in her mercy.

Clary was immediately lost in ecstasy, she knew that the dildo inserted into her was fashioned to be a carbon copy of Sebastian's. Feeling him inside her while she was fucking Simon was sending her over the edge quickly. She rocked her hips against Simon's round behind angling her leg around his hip for a better angle. Hitting her g-spot and in no time, Clary tumbled over the edge and cummed around her dildo.

When she came to, still shocked by how quickly she got off, she realized she was still buried deep inside of Simon. Coming slowly back to her senses, she heard his sobbing. She slid out of him with ease and picked up the prostate massager. "It's okay little piggy, momma will make it all better." She lathered the wand with lube and slipped it past his anal opening. Once she was happy with the placement, she turned on the massager and listened as Simon's sobs turned into moans.

"Little piggies are rewarded when they give me what I want," she whispered in his ear as she increased the level of massaging to its maximum limit.

"Oh god," Simon shouted against the gag, muffling his words, his cum coming out in squirts from his small penis head. Clary shook her head, giggling, as she watched in amusement of Simon's first orgasm. She slipped the wand out of his anus when his penis finally deflated after the pressure was released.

"Oh Simon," Clary mused running her hand up and down his arms, "We are going to have so much fun together." She rested her head against his bare chest, wrapping her arms around his waist. "I wonder what else we have in there," she said eyeing the armoire with curiosity. She peeled herself away from Simon's exhausted body and lowered him back down into the chair where he slumped against the frame from exhaustion. Then Clary made her way across the room.

She began rummaging through the drawers when she finally found something to her liking. She picked up the item placed it behind her back and sauntered up to Simon still siting in the wooden chair where she left him.

"I have the answer to our dilemma, baby boy," she said as she brought the object out from behind her back an in front of Simon's eyes. Simon instantly stiffened at the site of the object. He knew from Eric's sexual escapades that what Clary held in her hands was a penis extender. Simon gulped. He had heard that if not handled correctly or used too fast, these things could hurt and cause permanent damage.

Clary took a firm, yet gentle grip around his penis and began stroking him in a slow rhythm. Simon leaned his had back and shuttered against her smooth grip on him. There was once a time he would have only dreamed of the intimate contact between himself and his red headed, best friend. If he was completely honest with himself, he was a little turned on by this darker side of Clary.

Clary smiled as she began to hear the beginning moans of sex slip out of Simon's mouth through the gag. She switched her hand's position to take a gentle hold around his scrotum causing Simon to buck his hips as far as his bonds would allow.

"Simon," she whispered waiting for him to look at her, "I want to do devilish things with you." She massaged his scrotum around in her fingers watching as his eyes dilated and his breathing turning into pants.

Clary watched as Simon's penis slowly began to erect to its full height. She had to stifle a laugh as she took a grip around the base of his shaft and slid the extender, like a sleeve, over him. Three rings were fastened around his shaft as Clary manipulated his penis into place. When she was satisfied, she switched the toy on and watched in fascination as it began stretch his penis back and forth while vibrating. The vibration aided him by pulling more blood to his penis allowing his erection to grow under the direction of the extender.

Simon didn't know whether to gasp in pain or cry out in pleasure. The vibrating was overwhelming his virginal senses and the extender was stretching him to his very maximum limit. A little frightened, he knew it wouldn't stop at his limit. He felt like his penis was being pulled into two.

Clary watched in amazement as the extender worked on poor, little Simon. Seeing him squirm under the discomfort and hearing his moaning only caused her to become more wet between her own thighs. She began stroking herself as she watched magic happen before her eyes.

When she was satisfied with his length and girth, Clary removed the extender from Simon's new and improved member, grinning from ear to ear.

"Now this is something I can work with," she mused gripping him in her hand and feeling the velvety smooth surface of his shaft. Simon leaned his head back and purred at the soft touch of her warm hand. Clary sat across his lap and brought his penis to her vaginal opening teasing the tip of his head with the slick surface of her pink folds.

"Please," Simon moaned too drowsy with ecstasy to know what he was asking. Clary smiled and slid his penis deep into her vagina. Simon's eyes flew open as Clary's vaginal walls immediately gripped his shaft and began milking him. His breathing became erratic and his hips went wild trying to gain more entry within her.

Clary smiled and began moving her hips against his shaft in a lazy motion watching as Simon felt every wave of pleasure go through him. She placed her hand between them and grabbed his scrotum and began rolling his balls in her hand. Simon cried out and Clary took this moment to rip the gag from his mouth place her mouth on his allowing his moans and little cries to escape into her own mouth. She teased his closed lips with her tongue and coaxed an invitation out of him to explore his mouth.

Clary explored his wet cavern and made mental notes on the differences between his mouth and Sebastian's. Sebastian had a strong and demanding mouth while Simon's was pliable and submissive. It gave her a thrill to know that she was in control.

She relinquished his mouth and placed his head between her breasts. She was surprised to find that Simon knew exactly what she wanted and placed his mouth around her peaked nipple. He began suckling her breast, running his tongue over her nipple and nipping at it with his teeth. Clary pressed her chest against his face wrapping her arms around him thrusting her hips farther and farther between his legs.

It was a slow dance, but when they came together, the ripples exploded causing them both to fall hard and fast. Clary continued to stroke against Simon as both of their orgasms settled and their breathing finally returned to a normal pace. When she was satisfied she had milked all his seed into her pussy, she slid off of him and put her hands on her hip in appreciation.

"Totally not was I was expecting, but nevertheless, we made this moment our own Simon Lewis," she cupped his face in her hands, "I think I'll keep you," she said placing a small kiss on his nose.

She stepped back and clapped her hands inviting two guards into the room. Both were huge and dressed in jeweled, red armor.

"Boys, this is Little Piggy. Take him to my old cage- I wont be needing it now," she said smiling at Simon, "But I want Little Piggy kept near." The men seized Simon from the chair ripping his bonds with their hands and dragging his struggling body between them.

"Oh and boys," Clary said sweetly, stopping the men in their tracks to look back at the beautifully, naked red-head, "Take care of my little piggly wiggly." She winked at Simon's wide eyes and gaping mouth as the men chuckled dragging him behind them.

Once the door shut, closing against Simon's yells of protests and pleads to Clary, she flung herself on the bed and smiled. She put her hands behind her head and couldn't wait to tell Sebastian all about her fun. Who would she play with next?


End file.
